1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical household appliance, in particular a refrigerator and/or freezer, having an appliance body with a body interior and a shelf, made of a light-permeable material and inserted into the body interior, for storing refrigerated and/or frozen goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In refrigerators and/or freezers for household use, there is generally a need for ensuring at least partial illumination of the interior in the opened state of the appliance in order to provide the user with better visibility of the objects inside. To achieve such illumination, there is the option of irradiating a light-permeable shelf with light from a narrow side of the shelf, the light coupled into the shelf being scattered at scattering points within the shelf, thus illuminating the shelf. Another option is to irradiate light from a light source directly into the interior of the appliance body, for example toward the top side of a shelf on which objects to be kept cold are situated.
With regard to the prior art concerning interior illumination for a refrigerator and/or freezer, reference is made to US 2014/0376213 A1 by way of example.